Birth of the Sakura's
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Mr. Johnson really likes to peeve his students off with high scoring projects. Thank you for reading, leave reviews if any! I DO NOT OWN YOKAI WATCH OR THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED IN THE STORY, ONLY MY OC'S.


The atmosphere was far from spotless. Waning crescent Moon hung so dearly like it was jabbed in the background of the sky from one of its sharp tips. Glistening stars scattered to play in their nightly games of hide and seek. How they glistened whenever the sun set and fall so fast to sleep when it rises.

Faint trails of stardust are scattered off the far right of Lucas' eyes. Milky Way they called it, assuming the silk white tail is milk. The kids weren't gullible to fall for a thing like that, and who would go up there to drink milk?

A yawn escapes Lucas' lips, eyes wavering at the sky. He couldn't remember what song his parents played for him that reminded him of the gorgeous scenery before him and there far too many to pick. Beethoven, Lanz, Springs, Chopin. Far too many elegant songs to pick to play in his mind of how the night is now.

Slumbering trees with their flowers at the peak of releasing their radiance and pollen into the world. Hibernating squirrels and birds waiting to stretch their fur or feathers for the warmth of sunlight. Bugs of all kinds ready to swarm, to tickle people, pollinate the flowers, build their nests.

The faintest hint of sunlight peeked through the wild blue yonder, signifying the night is at its end. Lucas wanted the stars to come flying down into the Earth like sparkling dust. So, he could feel how they were structured.

Were they hard and sharp like real diamonds, soft round balls that held small presents if you kissed it tenderly. Space amazed him because it reminded him of his home. So full of life everywhere, more things to explore than just at his school.

He sits there, in the swan boat, not moving and legs both curled to his left. Lucas and the rest of the class were assigned the task of getting up early for stargazing. Something about the class getting a day off school during the week. Lucas gazes his sight to a majority of the class out on the grass, face up to watch and others snoring.

Quite a few friends were on swan boats in Springdales Lake. Springdale Detective Team lied down next to each other in a daze, trying to make sense of making the outlines of the constellations. Lulu and Bear sat back to back, drawing what they looked like without seeing each other's faces.

Stephen and Natalie sat face to face on a white swan boat, Chelsea, Lina, Meg and Zoey in another, then Matt and Eric, Alex and Shelly in the last boat. Lucas found himself to be lucky, sitting with Nate and Katie in the pink swan boat.

He found those two to be the most charismatic friends school ever brought him. Aside from the girl opening her mouth agape for a yawn and Nate having a snooze bubble out of his nose, they were quite the duo.

"Lucas, aren't you tired at all? We had to wake up at four in the morning…" Katie trailed off. Nate is unaffected by the boats movements and swaying on the water.

"I'm used to it." Lucas says, in a hushed voice. The other 2 didn't hear it, too busy trying to wake themselves up.

Whisper and Jibanyan plopped their figures onto the tail of the swan, looking up for a possible shooting star. "You know Jibanyan, if I were a cat myself I wouldn't mind doing this with you if you wanted me to." Whisper watches the wavering moonlight, broken by the waves of the water.

"I don't think I was up for it when I was alive with Amy. She had the windows locked and everything." He scratches his ears, making them wiggle. Funny how these two even tagged along in the first place.

Whisper was the early bird to wake Nate up with cold water, earning him a much scornful attitude from his master. He shook Jibanyan awake to get them going but he never responded. In a rush, Nate grabbed a sweater, a notebook and pencil, night hat and Whispers tail. The butler grabbed both of Jibanyan's tails and both were dragged from Uptown to the richer area.

They both had a long black mark from the paved roads. Blue whisps were what caught Lucas' attention, fully aware he was never alone without Yokai either.

He looks back up at the sky, now lost in thought as to what happened to Venoct.

The strong boy never rested for a second, let alone for a night. For 2 weeks he hadn't seen him, and it was only nearing the beginning of Spring. Dawn of the new day IS Spring!

Cool musty air wavered over everybody, and on occasions the boy had to take off his glasses because they would fog up. If mornings weren't always like this, Lucas would come out into the rising sunshine than hide under the covers.

"Alright kids, do you see anything important? Amazing? Are you in wonder?" Johnson asks, as he sat on the ledge of the wooden circle in the lake. He says this in his normal homeroom voice, cautious not to wake any neighbors up and chase him with pitchforks.

Lucas looks back up to the heavens to reanalyze if he's missed any important or new data. Just some new stratus clouds floating in from the west. Lucas looks the direction opposite, towards the rising sun. The morning and evening star appearing each time the Earth goes to sleep and wakes up.

"I hope there are aliens living on Venus. They can come to Earth every day since they live so close." He brushes his thick, overcoat hair covering his eye to take in the spilling sunlight into their atmosphere.

Like water being sprayed onto the nearly budding flower, the rays of sunshine kiss the one after the other from each Sakura tree. Slowly, they unveil the treasured beauty lying beneath everybody was so anxious to witness.

The tiniest dazzle of the light struck upon Nate and Katie's eyelids, scrunching their faces at the disturbance. Their friends were also getting small rude awakenings, but from each other to give witness of the first day of Spring. Little cardinal birds and willows awaken from their long, reenergizing sleep, singing to the air and leaped out with glee into the warmth of light.

Bushes upon bushes planted around the small lake had an abundance of flowers blooming. Anemone's, Chrysanthemums, Roses were planted to give color to the new spring to Springdale.

Insects from butterflies to honeybees stretch their wings to fly out from their nestled homes stomachs growling for them to find nectar.

A praying mantis crawled onto Bear's fuzzy shirt, pincers piercing the fabric here and there as it climbed up his belly. It hopped lightly, almost losing balance when it read Bears mouth. Its legs were scratching his cheeks, earning him a slow and frightening wake up call to the bugs presence.

He screams, crab walking away from his position with Eddie, who took a video with his smartphone. Breathless from laughter, he captured the whole footage, anxiously awaiting to put it up on his media feed.

Friends marveled at the new day, anger and frustration of being dragged out of bed now put aside.

Lucas watches the water, now glistening of the sunshine's striking power. He sees little treasures of coins that were chucked into the lake in hopes of peoples wishes would come true, little bottlecaps, but mainly a neat rock-bed. Tadpoles and small fish swimming to and from.

Every flowers' fragrance hit his nose like soft tissue paper. All at once, but he wasn't allergic to the pollen. At least not now when they only just opened. He catches a faint shadow looming over the boat he and his friends were sitting in. The dragon mufflers, stoic stance, eerie but familiar hair.

He looks up wondering if his friend was there all along. Pink hues adorning the figure scattered little sparkles, sending wave after wave of ever flowing positive, refreshing energy. From the middle of the figures chest did it leave a great trail of a sakura flowers color. The familiar purple clothing tainted magenta.

White skin now a peachy pigment. Sakura flower adorned kimono and styled hair. Green and yellow eyes like that of Emeralds. Mufflers white, one biting down on the marshmallow kebobed stick.

He hears his friend take a deep sigh, the pink hue descending from him like perfume. Lucas looks at his protector with admiration, his own face blushing at how pretty his friend became.

"Bloominoct. That's your name until you change back. If you ever do." He says softly, earning a nod and a giggle from the snake bearing Yokai.

The quartet of the Yokai watch are hiding up on the trees. Roxanne melodiously playing the violin, with accompaniment of the piano from Caspian. Chastitiy, singing in her benevolent and tear-jerking voice, like she'd be singing lullabies. Charles, performing a ballet dance under the trees, all in tune of the Pachelbel Canon.

Lucas watches their performance, being heard by his friends as well. Maybe this was the song he was looking for to fit the first day of Spring. He closes his eyes, admiring the morning as the performance goes on. Charles flies in the air, spinning with joy of the new morning. It's followed by Chastity's beautiful voice, all being stared upon with enchanting music from the other instruments.

In Lucas' eyes, this will always be the definition of Spring

 _Of Hummingbirds vibrant dance and song  
Comes nostalgia to writing out one's past wrongs  
Elegant enchantment of the new season  
Newer futures to come without reason_

 _With nothing but your passionate love  
Peace you must have like the hovering dove  
Like a flower blooms with coming of age  
May your patience and amiration silence the fits of rage  
_

 _Even yokai could begin anew for a second chance  
Of becoming even better ones with a whole new stance_

 _Dance in the wind like a vast tall sunflower  
Embracing the friends and family you've come to gain  
To protect and grow from all forms of pain  
And always believe in your life, for it is your power_


End file.
